deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Popeye vs. Monkey D. Luffy
Popeye vs. Monkey D. Luffy is a What-If? episode of Death Battle brought to you by Windindi! Description *sigh* Pirates vs. Sailors, quite the match up, in history, in fiction, and in these two universes! Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate with the goal to be the king of pirates! And Popeye, the sailor man! Which of these two is the true ruler of the seven seas?! Interlude *Theme plays* Wiz: In history, pirates and sailors had a major rivalry, fighting over territory, treasures, well being, freedom, and... women... Boom: Well, we can't say much for these exaggerated eating happy go lucky sea travelers! Wiz: Like Monkey D. Luffy, the future king of the pirates! Boom: And Popeye, the Sailor. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE!! Popeye Wiz: In 1919, The world was given the hero we all know today, standing tall above all else...against all odds, and... it's NOT Popeye... Boom: WHAT?! Then where did HE come around?! Wiz: In 1919, Thimble Theatre' ''debuted in the King Features, but it wasn't until a wooping 10 years later, when the world was shaken by the appearance of... '''Boom: You guessed it, Popeye the Sailor himself! Wiz: Strangely enough, Popeye caught the attention of all who saw him, and they DEMANDED him to be the main character of the comic, and so the writers had no choice but to put him...on the TV. Boom: Yeah, they were like, "**** that, let's put him on Betty Boop!" and even then, his ONE cameo made the world explode! Wiz: Cameo after cameo, Popeye originally started out as the hobo of television, until 1960 when his own show appeared! After two years of run time, Popeye quickly became one of America's favorite cartoon characters ever! Later spawning 6 other shows and 2 movies. Boom: But if you think THAT'S weird, look at THIS! Wiz: Popeye is a breaker of reality, such as his enormous strength, such as bending metal with his bear hands and even punching through solid walls! He has a technique he has called the "Twister Punch", this bends his arm around and punches so hard, it turns scrap metal into toasters. Boom: Also, you know that pipe? Yeah, that thing is strong enough to cause wildfires, take that Smokey! Wiz: But even with such power, he has his limits, he's a human being, meaning that even a powerful punch can leave him off guard. Boom: But even with this regular human limit, he BENT WATER, HE ****ING BENT WATER WIZ! Wiz: That he did! Also, Popeye was so strong that he punched a lion that it turned right into a leopard skin coat, that's right, LEOPARD SKIN, not lion. Boom: But with all this, he's always with a special item, SPINACH! Wiz: This spinach is like no other, you see, when he eats spinach, he pretty much can do anything, such as defeat gods, turn into submarines, defeat hypnosis, rise from the DEAD, and even kill reality out of proportion, which is IMPOSSIBLE. Boom: Even with such power, this spinach may only last him less than a minute, or forever...really...it all depends what he's doing... Wiz: Popeye is what he seems, unstoppable. To gods, to Bluto, ... Boom: AND SAME WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND! They later got hitched and had a son. Wiz: Whatever the case, Popeye is always ready to give the ol' beatem up. Popeye: Didn't 'epect'in that, did ya *laughs* Monkey D. Luffy Wiz: ...That pretty much sums it up... Boom: Hahaha...Ahhh, You censor rice balls but not hanging from the gallows? Go **** yourselves 4Kids... Wiz: All dub jokes aside, Monkey D. Luffy is a 19 year old who's dream is to become the king of the pirates! He, Ace, and another dreamed to be pirates at a young age. Later on, he meets Shanks, his personal idol, and when he hangs out with his crew, he does two things. Boom: One, stabbing his FACE, which gives him that silly little scar beneath his face! Wiz: And also, the one thing NO ONE expected, eating a "dessert" that changed his life; the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Boom: This weird-ass fruit made Luffy a living rubber band, stretching here and there, but like rubber bands in general, he can't fricking swim. Wiz: Well...even if he can't swim, it sure doesn't stop him. Plus, he couldn't swim anyways. Boom: Who cares about swimming when you've got a PUNCH THAT IS AS POWERFUL AS BULLETS!!! Wiz: That's right, the "Gum Gum Bullet" is a punch so powerful, it actually can destroy solid stone with ease, and he also has "Gum Gum Bazooka", which is a even stronger form of the bullet technique. Boom: But if Luffy want's some real power, he kicks it off in a second gear, no seriously, Second Gear! Wiz: In second gear, it pumps his body into a powerful state, although, too much of this can exhaust him, but because of the timeskip, Luffy has better control of this ability. Boom: He's got two sweet skills with this mode, Jet Pistol and Red Hawk! Jet Pistol is when he twists his arms to give a powerful...shove. Wiz: And Red Hawk is when Luffy's arms extend into literal fire and punch right through his foe! Boom: But not only that, he's also got Gear Third and Gear Fourth, seriously, what's with the gears? He's not a technician or anything! Wiz: Gear Third lets him extend a part of his body to create colossal damage, and crazy part yet, he can use his Haki with this. Boom: Dammit Wiz, this isn't a time to talk about sports! Wiz: Nonono, Haki is a life force in One Piece, Luffy in this instance uses it to concentrate all his strength into one part of his body. Boom: So it's the force? Wiz: ...Ehhh, you could say that, but it really isn't, it's more like...*tisk*... I'm not sure actually... Boom: So anyways, Gear Fourth does what Gear 2 and 3 do, and they make him a buffed steel freak who pretty much can blast through near anything in his path, and he's STILL BENDABLE, geez! WIz: It may seem though that we didn't cover all of Luffy's "abilities", but they all are pretty much advances of the previous states. (For more of Luffy's Attacks: Go Here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi/Techniques) But what seems like an odd combination of skills and abilities, it's all the same, to Luffy. Luffy: Power isn't determined by your size, but the size of your heat and dreams! FIGHT! On the coast, we see Popeye smoking his favorite pipe singing a tune to himself while fishing. Along the shore, he then sees a pirate ship with strange people on it. Popeye thought it would do good to find out what they are doing here, so Popeye swims over to the Thousand Sunny and sees people he's never seen before. Popeye: Strang' felle'oes des area's 'bingin'. After the Thousand Sunny lands on the island, the Straw Hat crew hops off board, and out came Luffy as energetic as ever. Luffy: やれやれ！我々は、それが岸に作ら！(Whew! We made it to shore!) Zolo: 私たちがここにいる理由を再度教えてください？(Tell me again why we are here?) Luffy: なぜコースの食品のための！ お腹が空きました！！(Why for food of course! I'm hungry!!) Usopp: ルフィ！あなたがお奨め冗談ことです！私たちは、わずか7時間前に食べました！(Luffy!! You've gotta be kidding! We ate only seven hours ago!) Nami: あなたは今どこにサンジだ、ルフィ、彼は食べるのが大好き知っていますか？(You know Luffy, he loves to eat, now where's Sanji?) Sanji: 私はここよ！ナミ<3 (I'm here Nami!! <3) Chopper: *sees Luffy walking off* どこに行くの？！(Where are you going?!) Luffy then sees Popeye hanging from the ship and yells out at him. Luffy: ヨ変な男！あなた離れて海軍の？(Yo weird guy! You apart of the navy?!) Popeye *hops down* Don't reck'eon what's you sp'eck'en, but 'ever you i'fs, you're quite a str'anga... Luffy: *thinking* 彼は一体何を言っています？そして、巨大なものを腕！あなたが戦うしたいようにしかし、それは私がする...見えます！(What the hell is he saying?! And what giant arms! But it looks like you wish to fight... so I will!!) Popeye: Huh?! '' ''Luffy: みんな！ここから出て行け！私は彼を取りますよ！(Guys! Get out of here! I'll take him on!) Robin: ...あなたは彼が、移動聞きました！(You heard him, move!) *after everyone leaves* Luffy: あなたのお尻の別れにキス！(Kiss your ass goodbye!) Popeye: *grinds fists* Come at me, ya squirt... FIGHT!! Luffy runs at Popeye with tremendous strength and Popeye clashes right back, then, Popeye grabs Luffy's arm and throws him, but then he notices Luffy grabbed on his arm, and STRETCHES BACK AT HIM WITH A HEADBUTT!! Popeye: HUH?! Luffy: 来て、あなたがやったことを見ていません！(Didn't see that coming, did you?!) Popeye then thinks about what to do next, so he grabs a lamppost and swings it right at Luffy, but Luffy dodges with incredible speed. Luffy: ガムガム弾丸！(Gum Gum Bullet!!) The fast punch hits Popeye in the chest, but Popeye doesn't goof around, so he pulls Luffy in with amazing force and slams him into the ground. Popeye: so you'se a rubb'a band, eh? Time for th'a old twister punch! Popeye charges it and all the sudden, Luffy comes back up in haste and holds Popeye's punch. Then, Luffy's legs began to pump blood. *music plays* Luffy: ああ、あなたは強い大丈夫だが、あなたはまだ何も見ていません！(Oh you're strong alright, but you haven't seen anything yet!!) Luffy goes into gear second, and reaches high speed passing by Popeye and rushed him into the wall, but Popeye recovers back up and slams Luffy's face into the stone. Popeye then ruses into Luffy with so much force, the entire islands splits in half. Popeye: You'res a quircky one... Luffy: *panting* あなたは少し... (You little...) ... Luffy then tackles onto Popeye!! Luffy: ガムガムバズーカ！(Gum Gum Bazooka!!) Luffy rushes to Popeye and slams him into the air Luffy: あなたは最後の時間のために私と一緒に混乱してきました！ガムガム... (You've messed with me for the last time!! Gum Gum...) ... Third gear is activated, blowing up both his arms, and they then turn shiny silver Luffy: エレファントガトリング!!!!! (Elephant Gatling!!!!!) As Luffy does this, the whole island is in ruins, yet, the Thousand Sunny isn't around anymore. Luffy: そのような私のように立って！(Standing in my way like that!) Popeye then grabs into his outfit and pulls out spinach, eats it, and comes charging right out at Luffy, launching him into the air!! Luffy: ?!?! Popeye: Be'cha see'yer pray'as! Luffy then turns Gear Fourth, but Popeye was too close for comfort for poor Luffy Luffy: どうやって？！これはどのようにすることができます！(How?! How can this be?!) Popeye: Better 'han strength, it's SPINACH!! Popeye then tears up reality and throws Luffy into space, then goes to space and throws Luffy into the moon. Popeye: Oh I put a hurt on that dumb rubber squirt, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! *Kyogre *toot toooooot!* K.O!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles